Reptilian (Race)
Reptilians are humanoid races with the characteristics of various reptiles consisting that of lizards, serpents, and dinosaurs. To the modern age of humanity, dinosaurs are recognized as an extinct species. Unfortunately for them, this is proven false in the hidden truths that which the human predators keep away from the discerning public,,, or at least tried to. The Sniperdraconians and Blackdraconians have been well aware of foreign reptilian tribes such as the old empire. Despite the fact both Atlesian and Zynite natives are both reptilian by origin, but the Sniperdraconians have proved there are good and bad reptilians of all shapes and sizes in every corner. However, there are distinct and primitive reptilian tribes not related to Atlas and Zyn's dragonkind, but rather to be that of exiles of the old empire. Lacerta, a reptilian female was the first of their kind for an interview with human reporters. Her kind is known to have sensitive plating on their backs, not hunch-backed, but identified by the two greater empires as a noticable weakness. Lacerta also stated her tribe takes offense to other races pronouncing their names wrong, but yet they were identified by a blue dragon crest as friendlies. They are mostly underground, in Hollow Earth and places about, assumingly hiding from the old empire. According to Lacerta's words, she claims those who serve that empire, the most advanced of her kind, are the bad reptilians to keep a lookout for. And those old empire reptilians, mostly from Draco, Thuban, are the sworn enemies of the Sniperdraconian Empire and the Blackdraconian Dominion. Neither side showed no such hesitation nor mercy when dealing with domestic threats like that of Draco's reptilians and their allied Grey collective from the Zeta Reticulli. It is believed that the old empire reptilians have a major hand of involvement being heavily associated with, or ultimately command Earth's shadow government, and could be the reason for humanity's suffering, and the reason why Emperor Slytheron's Martian Sniperdraconians are pissed off at the humans for serving them blindly, whether they were aware of their mistakes or not. To this day, enemy reptilians are hunted day and night by the fleet patrols of the Atlas Defense Force and the Children of Zyn/I-EMF. The Nessarn Kingdom, of whom was once the Sniperdragon Kingdom's closest ally before it's unvalidated disapperances, were the first individuals to have brought word about the Illuminati cults, and how the reality of Earth's politics and illusion of peace should not be taken lightly. The remaining NKTF forces that were under command of Alto Angelo before his disappearance, were consigned to Slyther's command, thus most migrated into STAG to serve as spiritual combat proxies. Of all things considered, all reptilians are roughly the same height as the average Sniperdraconian and Blackdraconian male according to the scale chart. Same can be considerably said for females. Meaning they are 2 to 3 inches taller than that of the human race. Unlike the Atlesians and Zynites, the old empire reptilians do seem to be irritated by cedar wood, to which can be seen to both military forces be it ADF or I-EMF as a weakness, and a tactical advantage for the lesser races to stand even a hope's chance against what they quote to be 'traitor lizards'. Old empire reptilians are often with characteristics of green skin and yellow snake-eyes, but there are some that which are grey-hybrids, some that are red, they vary in all shapes and sizes to which was called by the mortals the 'serpent race', to religious types, devils, demons, jins, etc., though according to Lacerta, not all reptilians are necessarily evil. And to that even Emperor Slyther himself can accept and find peace in words believing as such. Category:Races